Pets/C
Pets that begin with the letter C Calico Cat - One look at the distinctive fur pattern on this fluffy friend and you'll know it's a Calico Cat! If you adopt this pet you'll also receive a Calicoat Closet for storing items! After your Cat's room is all clean, reward it with some Candy Catnip! Camel - This wonderful Webkinz pet would walk through the desert to see you! Of course, being a Camel, that wouldn't be difficult. Camels are strong, brave and love to travel. Be sure to take this cool critter on lots of vacations. Camo Rhino - The always impressive Camo Rhino is destined to become one of the most popular pets in Webkinz World. This handsome pet likes to go to the ballet and sew new outfits! The Camo Rhino comes with a Conceal Appeal Lounger and a big basket of Disguised Fries! Cancer Crab - This pet has got a side step that will tip you off your feet! The Zodiac Crab is a cute and curious little crustacean that might catch you off-guard, but it is friendly to the max! If your birthday falls into the Cancer sign...you'll be the perfect pinch for the Zodiac Crab! Candy Apple Camel - The Candy Apple Camel doesn’t need much water but it does like to eat a lot of Caramelted Apple Pie! When you adopt this Candy Kinz pet you will also receive a truly remarkable Jawbreaker Sorter machine for your candy factory room! Candy Leopard - The Candy Leopard sports its spots with pride! Yellow, blue, and green, this pet is a candy-coated dream! It should come as no surprise that the Candy Leopard has a sweet tooth: it loves to bite down on a Jellybean Burrito before sneaking another snack tucked away in its Candy Counter Fridge. Capricorn Goat - Astrology lovers will be happy to know that the Capricorn Goat has made its way to Webkinz World! This cosmic character really likes reading horoscopes. You’ll often find the Capricorn Goat gazing out its Capricorn Window while munching on some tasty Capricorn on the Cob! Caramel Lion - Lions are brave, powerful and strong - and the Caramel Lion is no exception! This light brown cat is the purr-fect addition to your family. Always loyal, always friendly, you and your pets are sure to love this lion! Carousel Horse - With all the pizzazz and fanfare of the carnival, the Carousel Horse is a playful pet that is always looking to party! Up and down and all-around, this playful pet loves to dance, too! The Carousel Horse adores a plate of Candied Carousel Corn Dogs under the lights of the Ferris Wheel Lamp. Cat - No description is available for this pet. Caterpillar - This Caterpillar is definitely one of the cutest pets in town! It loves shopping for all kinds of new clothes and accessories - the wackier, the better! But most of all, this huggable bug loves to daydream about becoming a butterfly! Dress it up in its Butterfly Costume and make its dreams come true! Chameleon - The loveable Chameleon has a passion for all the colors of the rainbow, so make sure to really let your imagination run wild when it comes to decorating your lively lizard's room! Your Chameleon can appreciate your artistic abilities when lounging on its Color Changing Chair and eating some Leaf and Locust Linguine. Charcoal Cat - No smoke and mirrors needed – this Charcoal-colored kitty is a charming chum to everyone! Charcoal Cats love to play in the Arcade, enjoy a good laugh or two and especially like learning new skills at the Kinzville Academy. It’s true – the Charcoal Cat is all that! Charming Panda - The Charming Panda is one beguiling bear! They will just love to play the day away on their Bamboo Chute Swing, and there is nothing they enjoy more than snacking on some tasty Bamboo Biscuits! Cheeky Cat - They say cats have nine lives, but this kitty only has one goal in life – to be devoted to you. No shrinking violet, things are purrrfect for the Cheeky Cat when it is the star of the show. No need to pussy foot around, get one today! Cheeky Dog - Every dog has its day and if you’re a Cheeky dog, you’ll probably claim the whole week! This precocious pooch doesn’t have a shy bone in its body. That’s why in a room full of Webkinz, you’ll find the Cheeky Dog the center of attention, grabbing the spotlight. Cheeky Monkey - This little monkey is the latest addition to our family of cheeky critters. This mischievous monkey wants nothing more than to be your best buddy! With this little monkey by your side, you are sure to go bananas! Cherry Blossom Bird - The Cherry Blossom Bird likes to flutter around outdoors - it loves to frolic among flowers and grow garden fresh fruits and veggies! This fragrant feathered friend is happiest at harvest time - so make sure you take it to tend its garden everyday! Cherry Soda Pup - This daring dog is well known for its bubbly personality and terrific sense of humor. In fact, the Cherry Soda Pup likes to perform comedy routines for its friends every weekend! But only after bouncing around in its Charming Cherry Bumper Car and cutting a big slice of Creamy Cherry Cheesecake. Cheshire Cat - Enter Webkinz World with the Cheshire Cat, and you'll find yourself romping through a wonderland! This cool cat's wily eyes and sharp stripes complement its never-fading grin. Forever fascinated by mysteries, the Cheshire Cat is always up to hear a riddle or solve a puzzle! ChiChi Chihuahua - The trendy ChiChi Chihuahua is sure to become a Webkinz World favorite! A true shopaholic, this pretty pooch needs a Chic Wardrobe to hold all its fancy new clothes! And after a long day of browsing through every aisle of the Kinzstyle Outlet, the Chihuahua likes to chow down on a Decadent Doggy Dish. Chicken - Why did the chicken cross the road? To make friends with you, of course! Chickens really do enjoy making friends and getting out – in fact, they really don’t like being cooped up for long! Adopt this plucky pal and you’re sure to have lots of good cluck! Chihuahua - Break out the sombreros and piñatas, the Chihuahua has arrived in Webkinz World from south of the border. Don't be fooled by this puppy's small stature. One look into its big brown eyes will tell you it has a big heart to match. Chillaxin Penguin - Chillin' Sea Lion - There’s no better bud to have a good ol’ lazy time with than the Chillin’ Sea Lion! This pet is an expert swimmer and can pull out water tricks on command. When it isn’t swimming, the sun-seeking sea lion loves to sit poolside and lounge in its Max’n and Relax’n Beach Chair while munching on delectable Chilled Shrimp Cocktail. Chinchilla - The Chinchilla is one cute little fuzzball of fun! Everyone loves this little pet for being so adorably cute, fuzzy, and huggable. This unique little pet loves to joyfully tussle around in the grass and lay around in the shining sun! Chimpanzee - When it comes to being a good friend, this chimp is a champ! Chimpanzees are curious and clever pets that love to learn - especially when they're learning with you! Make sure to serve them plenty of their favorite brain food: Rain Forest Stir Fry. Chipmunk - There's nothing quite as sweet as a cheerful Chipmunk! These adorable little rodents are active, energetic and excited to participate in almost any game or challenge! Chipmunks also really love to learn, so visit the Kinzville Academy and Quizzy's! Chocolate Lab - Chocolate Labs are every bit as sweet as their name. This awesome dog is so energetic! Chocolate Labs love to swim, jump on trampolines, and ride on skateboards and scooters – pretty much anything that involves moving around! When your pup needs a break, pick up some Carob Chip Cookies! Cinnamon Dachshund - This sweet and sappy canine is looking for a playful owner! The Cinnamon Dachshund likes to play Frisbee and go jogging in the park. After a full day of exercise it's time for a Cinna-Bone snack and a nap in the Dachshund's Cinnamon Bun Bed! Citrus Dragon - There are certainly no smoke and mirrors when it comes to the Citrus Dragon! Their brightly-colored scales keep them extra warm, so this dragon likes to stay cool by snacking on some Citrus Sherbet Sorbet. Thoughtful and kind, Citrus Dragons also have their own Lemonade Stand to help keep everyone cool! Cloud Sheep - As fluffy as a cloud and as bright as a rainbow, the lovely Cloud Sheep will always join you in a daydream. Create a peaceful outdoor oasis to make this fantastic friend truly happy, and don't forget to pick up a plate or two of Wooly Waffles. Clover Cat - Try your luck with the cute and coy Clover Cat! They always enjoy the glint of something golden, so they will just love poking around in the Playful Pot of Gold! And nothing will satisfy those crazy constant cravings more than a little Four Leaf Catnip! Clover Lion - Make the Clover Lion your mane source of luck today! This leafy lion likes to hide out in their Hidden Clover Den. And when they are looking for a hearty meal, they will just love to pounce on a Lucky Steak Medallion! Clover Puppy - You'll definitely feel lucky when you adopt this friendly, faithful pup. With a big smile and bold personality, this dog has tons of buddies. At the end of a busy day, the Clover Puppy likes to sit back and munch on a plate or two of Lucky Pupcakes…and think about how lucky they are to have a friend like you. Clownfish - Bold and bright and dazzling - those words describe this cool Clown Fish to a tee! A natural entertainer, this jovial fish is guaranteed to tickle your funny bone! To grant this fish's wish, pick up some Algae Alfajore! Clydesdale Horse - With an adventurous spirit as great as all outdoors, this big horse loves to explore Webkinz World. Clydesdales have hearts of gold, making them fun, friendly pals. If you're looking for a Webkinz with a winning personality, look no further than the Clydesdale! Cocker Spaniel - Who could resist this puppy? His floppy ears and goofy grin have even cat lovers going to the dogs. Shake a box of beef flavored gum drops within earshot and this little pooch won't be able to resist you! This little spaniel is just too cute! Cocoa Dinosaur - A big, brave dinosaur with a temperament as sweet as chocolate; that's our Cocoa Dinosaur! This gentle giant would love to make its home with you and your family. Be sure to take this dynamic dino to the Clubhouse to make lots of new friends! Collie - Energetic, faithful and hard-working – that pretty much sums up all the best features of this cool Collie. Collies are herding dogs, so they love organizing parties and gathering large groups of friends to play with. If you’re looking for a pet that loves having lots to do, adopt a cool Collie! Cookies and Cream Koala - The Cookies and Cream Koala is the coolest and crunchiest CandyKinz pet in Webkinz World! When you adopt this adorable pet you’ll also receive an amazing Cupcake Forklift to drive around your Candy Factory! After work, split a Cookie Crumb Sundae with your new friend! Cotton Candy Bunny - This lovable bunny is just as sweet as it looks! Fluffy and fun-loving, the Cotton Candy Bunny loves being outdoors and playing in the springtime sun. Serve your cuddly companion some Carnival Candy Carrots to keep them hopping all day long! Cotton Candy Puppy - The Cotton Candy Puppy is one pet that is sweeter than spun sugar! This fabulously-fashionable friend likes to dress to impress, so always keep some favorite outfits in their Cotton Candy Closet! They'll also adore snacking on some sweet Ice Cream Cupcakes! Cotton Candy Sheep - This cute little pal is the perfect pink pet! The Cotton Candy Sheep has a personality just as sweet and sugary as you'd expect! This fluffy friend will make a loyal companion for anyone! It certainly loves socializing - so make sure you take it to the Clubhouse! Cotton Top Tamarin - There is a lot to say about the monkey with a marvelous mane. The Cotton Top Tamarin is covered in character with it's coat and coloring. These peculiar primates like to converse on their Cozy Cotton Couches and pass around a bowl full of Tropical Trail Mix. Cow - Moo-ve over and make room for an "udderly" awesome friend! Cows are creative and funny and super cool! Cows love to play, and after a day of fun in Webkinz World, cows enjoy munching on a big bunch of Candy Grass! Cream Soda Pup - More than anything, the Cream Soda Pup loves to play! This bubbly canine has a sweet personality that everyone simply adores, and a bright pink nose to sniff out excitement and fun! You'll often find this pup romping in it's Cream Soda Sprinkler or snacking on Creamy Creme Brulee. Crocodile - In case you haven't heard, croc's rock! Especially this amazing cool Crocodile! crocodiles are brave, strong and very courageous. Make this amazing reptile your new best friend by feeding it some tasty Meaty Mollusk Medallions. Cuddly Koala - You won't be able to hold out the hugs when you adopt the Cuddly Koala. This adorable darling will look even more comfy dressed in their Cozy Pink PJs, and before bedtime they will always enjoy a sip or two of some Eucalyptus Leaf Tea! Curly Camel - You don't have to go wandering into the desert to find any cuter pet than the Curly Camel! You can bring a little piece of the desert back to your Webkinz home with their Sand Dune Den, and it's no illusion that they will just love sipping on a Milkshake Mirage! C.